Leagues
Leagues are a sealed-deck game mode. Like Events, a player's match record is compared to other participants in a Leaderboard, with rewards determined by Leaderboard standings at the end of the League. Unlike other game modes and Events, Leagues run for a month at a time (corresponding with that month's Chapter). Each League also rewards a unique new card back for participation. Leagues were first introduced in Chapter 17: Enemies at the Gates (April 2018) Joining a League Leagues cost 12,500 Gold or 1,100 Gems to enter. They can be joined at any point during the month's Chapter. League Packs Leagues are a sealed deck game mode. When you join a League, you will receive 8 card packs. These cards are used to build a 45-card deck. You get additional packs for each week of the League, usually 2 per week (for 14 packs total by the end), which may be used to improve your deck. Cards from these packs are immediately added to your permanent collection. :For past League pack distributions, see Past League Packs. If you join the League after the first week, you will immediately receive the extra packs you missed. If you resign from the League you are able to re-enter with a new set of packs. Playing in a League The first 10 League games you play each week will count towards your Leaderboard standing. Joining after the first week will raise this League Leaderboard game limit to make up the difference. For example, if you join in Week 2 you may play 20 Leaderboard games that week. Any unfinished weekly Leaderboard games will roll over into the following week (except in Week 4). Tiebreakers You can keep playing after finishing the week's Leaderboard limit. Up to 20 additional games each week count towards Tiebreakers. Tiebreaker game wins are used to adjust Leaderboard standings between players with the same overall Leaderboard game record. For example, a player with a 6-4 record (6 wins, 4 losses) with 3 Tiebreaker wins will be placed ahead of another player with a 6-4 record but only 1 Tiebreaker win. They’ll both be behind a 7-3 record in the standings. Unlike Leaderboard games, joining after the League's first week does not give make-up Tiebreaker games. Resigning If you aren't happy with your card pool, you can resign a league at any time to restart with a new set of packs. You will need to pay the entry cost again to restart. Cards from the league packs of a resigned run are still be added to your permanent collection. However, all rewards from resigned runs are forfeited—Leaderboard rewards are only based on your most recent run. Leaderboard Rewards Rewards are based on a player's final Leaderboard standing at the end of the League. If you resigned and re-entered the League, only your most recent run will count. Leagues reward card packs from the most recent set (currently Defiance), and a random premium card. League Card Backs All players who join also earn a card back cosmetic item. These unique new card backs are themed to the current Chapter. Card backs are unlocked upon joining the League. History The first League (April 2018) cost 10,000 Gold or 800 Gems to enter, gave 11 total packs for deckbuilding, and rewarded fewer Leaderboard prize packs. The cost, deck packs, and prizes increased for the second League. Card backs were originally unlocked at the end of the League, along with Leaderboard rewards. They unlocked immediately starting in Chapter 23 (October 2018). Past League Packs The sets used for the starting and weekly packs depend on the league. These have changed over time but often remain the same for a 2- or 3-month period. Here are the packs for past leagues: }} Category:Game Modes